Just a Little Thing
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: An old, little mutli-chp story based on a LJ friends fanart. It involves a Zoro who wants Sanji, a spider that wants to give him what he wants, and Sanji stuck inside the arachnid while his body has all the fun he didn't realize he was missing out on.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji was leaning against the door to the lower cabin, stretched across the frame enticingly. He was missing his normal cigarette but Zoro seemed to take notice more of the blonds heated gaze and suggestive come hither twitch of his head, indicating for the swordsman to follow him.

An unnoticed spider watched in horror as Zoro walked up behind the cook with a look of suspicion and yet hopeful lust slipping through. Before the marimo could check to verify Sanji's intentions the blond unbuttoned a button, then another, started for the door, and when Zoro followed a little too fast spun around to lock the swordsman in deep heated kiss.

The spider attached himself to Zoros shirt as the man began to rip off Sanji's, all the while urging him back to the boy's bunks. More kisses, more touches, tongues getting involved.

A furious spider watched from the borough as the swordsman did so many naughty and pleasurable things to a writhing Sanji on the bed. The fury seemed to be based unexpectedly in the unfairness of it all. That was his body…he should be the one feeling it. The one there in the bed touching that strong muscled body above him.

But then again, it was something he had never considered nor thought would be so easy to have.

The spider was warm whether from anger and arousal at the situation or embarrassment as his body mewled in pleasure in a very unmanly fashion or indignation because the shitty spider wasn't utilizing his flexibility or skills he possessed, he couldn't say. Sanji was better than this though and for the first time he wished he could show the marimo what he was really capable of in this respect.

Of course he was currently a disgusting thing that had the situation be different would prefer be crushed under the heal of his shoe.

For the first of many times that day he watched awkwardly from the sidelines, helpless as his body orgasmed without him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What brought that on, cook?" Zoro has asked after that first time.

The voyeuristic spider watching the scene groaned as his body actually began to speak. He had hoped the spider possessing him wouldn't know how, that the swordsman would get suspicious, catch on. But he supposed the idiot would have to be forgiven if his voice lended credence to what had just occurred.

"Just a little bit of something I think you deserve." Fully implying more was willing and forthcoming at any time.

The spider looked hopefully at Zoro's confusion. Sanji would never say that or if he did, it would be said more in a sneer. More a 'you deserve to be fucked into the ground because you're so fucking annoying' sort of tone was needed here not the 'please bend me over and take me as much as you're fucking able' the shitty spider in his body was inferring.

Zoro's confusion passed quickly though as he instead flipped over the cook and began working the lithe body up for round two.

The spider groaned at the idiot and put one of his long legs to his head as if a headache had just come upon him.

Useless bastard, he was only hearing what he wanted to hear. Sanji, the REAL Sanji, the man…he wasn't taken so easily. He was a challenge…a more satisfying experience than this 'just do whatever' watered down version. He could do things back to Zoro, the swordsman wouldn't have even considered.


	3. Chapter 3

After another few embarrassing rounds of sex, the spider began heckling and critiquing his own performance while being impressed with the marimos endurance if nothing else. The swordsman was at least making it interesting to watch.

When the latest session had ended, the beautiful Nami-swans voice called out from the deck, asking when lunch would be served today.

The spider grinned in glee. The jig was up, shitty spider! You can't cook like I can, he thought smugly. They'll ALL know. If you don't answer her , she'll just find you bastard! Nami-swan would rescue him!

Zoro was nudging Sanji, indicating he should answer.

"Sanji-kun? Are you in there?"

The spider suddenly felt uneasy and realized his point of view had just changed. Zoros dick pressing against his leg in combination of pre and post sex slime that Sanji could only feel revulsion for, having not participated in it being there.

Back in his body, Sanji was a little stunned at this sudden sick sensation and then slammed with all the others at once. A soreness, a sweet exhaustion, the sweat and coolness over his skin, and the warmth of Zoros against him.

The door started to open and panic at the realization had the naked blond to the door in an instant, holding the opening firmly at one inch and peaking around it into the face of his goddess.

"Sorry Nami-san, just a quick nap! I'll start lunch in a few minutes…let me just freshen up first."

She thanked him for his promptness, and headed back toward deck.

He shut the door with relieved sigh…before feeling the hungry eyes on his back.

Damn it! He'd blushed. He hadn't expected to suddenly be completely naked in front of Zoro. Having those eyes on him…he wasn't sure what to do.

"Go make lunch, ero-cook. You've made me work up an appetite. I'll wait for you after.."

Sanji glanced at the spider skittering out of reach, just as the thought of killing the thing popped into his head.

"Fuck you, asshole." Sanji hissed as he grabbed his discarded clothes and headed for the bathroom. The swordsman chuckled at how the typical reaction just went against everything they had just done. Sanji for his part just hoped the words had reached the shitty arachnid hiding out of reach in the cracks of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch went off without a hitch. Sanji was clean but still carried a bit of weary soreness from the previous encounters he hadn't even been able to feel, much less enjoy. Everyone had enjoyed the meal of course.

Sanji had felt Zoro's eyes undressing him the whole time though. It was flattering but made the chef internally shudder in shame. How could he even tell Zoro that his body hadn't been his? Why couldn't the bastard just act like it hadn't happened?

Had marimo been interested in him for a while now and he hadn't noticed? He had seemed rather pent up. Was it just sex or did he genuinely care? Sanji really would rather wash the dishes then consider his feeling on the subject.

He had been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed that only the object of his frustration was the only one left in the room. When Zoro came behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest the chef was caught in surprise and pulled his hands out of the suds unsure what to do. Return embrace? Explain that hadn't been him…but after seeing the swordsmans performance he wouldn't mind trying it out? Kick his ass for not noticing the very unSanji behavior of earlier?

He spotted a spider skittering almost stealthily across the window and rage over came the initial pang of fear at the thing. His sudsy hands grabbed a cup and violently slammed it over the spider, trapping the sucker under the glass where he could properly kill it in a moment.

Zoro looked up at the sudden movement in curiosity. Sanji spun in the swordsman's arms…

"Listen Zoro, this is important! I…" But before Sanji's explanation and warning were verbalized he found himself pressed against the interior of a soapy glass cage with the perfect view of Sanji's tongue entering Zoros mouth and a long leg wrapping around the swordsman's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

The spider couldn't hear what was being said too clearly under the glass. But the fake Sanji had looked over to him with such a taunting smug smile before looking back at Zoro and grabbing his hand and leading him from the kitchen.

FUCK. SHIT.

The real Sanji felt like screaming at his own stupidity. What had he done! He had gotten himself out of the spider's way! What if Franky or Robin-chan came along and squashed him? This fake non cooking, non fighting, and far too submitting version would just sail away with his oblivious nakama. The crew deserved better. They deserved someone they could count on in a pinch. They all did.

He banged four legs against the glass wall. Come back! Don't leave me!

But they were gone.

He tried adapting 'red leg' techniques to his eight legs but had very little success. The joints were so odd to get used to. He had inadvertently discovered how to spit web in his frustration though. Just another gross detail to add to his day.

The kitchen door opened and Luffy and Usopp entered looking for a post meal snack, he surmised to his ire. Luffy started raiding the fridge immediately. Usopp though took notice of the unfinished dishes. Very unusual for Sanji to leave a task unfinished.

The spider jumped in excitement as Usopps huge and slightly distorted eye came face level with the trapped spider under the glass. He slid the glass off the counter pushing Sanji off into his hand.

"What do we have here? Hey there little guy…there there, I won't hurt you."

Sanji could kiss him. He promised himself to at least hug this man properly if he got his body back. Anyone else...he'd be a smoosh by now. The hand gently released the spider onto the window sill.

"I'd keep my distance from Sanji in the future though little guy…he doesn't really care for your kind, obviously." His eyes flicked to the glass, correctly figuring the next step had been to kill the guy. "Hey Luffy don't tell Sanji I re…HEY! Leave some for me!"

The captain's mouth full of their precious supplies had prompted the sniper to rush to the fridge and the spider slipped under through the open window out to find his body. To his horror the two were leaving the ship.

He ran as fast as his eight legs could carry him, thankful that Nami had intercepted the pair and began asking them something. Probably to pick up groceries or something while in town. Both were curiously regarding the blond even as they conversed. The fact he wasn't swooning over Nami nor smoking had been faintly picked up on by the twosome.

Spider Sanji almost missed them as they jumped from the boat, instinctually he spit the gross web and hitched a rid on his own backpack.. Why his body had a backpack…he wouldn't find out until a little later.


	6. the end

They went shopping first.

Sanji and Zoro were chatting but something was off.

The spider in the backpack could see it clearly. The spider in Sanji's body loved the green haired idiot, wanted to get to know him better, be closer to him, but couldn't afford to say too much or he'd be discovered as the imposter he was.

Zoro hadn't forgotten Sanji's strange behavior from the disembarking or rather the lack of strange behavior when his Nami-swan was concerned, it seemed. His eyes would flick to the blond's pocket or hands from time to time, careful to notice if a smoking cigarette had manifested itself there yet.

The fact Sanji had yet to insult or start a fight with him wasn't going unnoticed. Nor the fact that the thin mans arm kept "innocently" brushing against him in such a way the cook would not, in the swordsman's opinion, EVER to be seen in public where anyone, especially ladies were present.

Zoro was getting suspicious, the spider on the backpack could tell. Took him long enough. He was sure to try and trace back when the strange behavior began and would undoubtedly and to his regret find that mornings sexcapades held a very different Sanji than one would expect.

They ate a quick meal at a dinner stall and Zoro watched as the Sanji in front of him ate the meal without comment nor critique. About the food or the very attractive waitress that had served them.

Yes…Zoros eyes were hardening at the Sanji before him and the Sanji became aware he had done something out of character somewhere.

"I know I seem a little off today…but I just want to be with you and after this morning I can't even remember what I would normally be doing. You're all I can think about."

To the spiders dismay it sounded both genuine and convincing. Zoro looked away to hide the red entering his cheeks. Damn so close.

It was getting dark and Sanji lead Zoro into the woods until they reached a beautiful clearing. The spider hid in a side pocket as his own large hand opened the sack and pulled out blankets and oil.

The spider wept as he watched his body teasingly remove the clothes slowly. His hands starting to run over his own chest, stomach, and groin with the light gloss of the oil. Sanji's body, despite not being in his current control, had never looked more erotic or alluring then right now glistening gently in the moonlight.

Zoro seemed to agree and was pushing Sanji to the blanketed ground.  
The spider felt like he wanted to cry for some reason. Why had he wanted so badly to chase after these two? He had a feeling they would end up having a sex again. He certainly didn't want to see this.

Zoros eyes still had the lust the spider remembered earlier but there was definitely affection there too. This time felt a thousand times worse to watch. Zoro wasn't fucking Sanji in a rush of pent up lust this time. This time there was a gentle, savoring, and seductive intent to the=2 0swordsmans movements. He was trying to express to Sanji this was more to him. That he cared more than he would admit about the perverted chef.

The spider was growing furious that someone else was just accepting this affection under false pretense. He began to crawl up the blanket in determination. Zoros arms were encircling the cooks chest, lips gently kissing the nape of his neck. Sanji's body leaned back into the sensations and let his hand begin to trail down where Zoro's waiting erection was sure to be.

Before he got there Zoros eyes opened, picking up an interfering presence and hostile aura from nearby. Seeing noone he looked down at his lover and remarked.

"Oi, there's a spider crawling toward you."

Sanji smirked as he too spotted the spider.

"Let him watch…I don't mind." And the blond gasped as the strong and recently loving arm clinched him into a painful chokehold. The cook didn't take the opening for the painful kick back into Zoro's private area and it confirmed with finality that this was not the Sanji Zoro knew.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled in burning murderous rage. Sanji's one visible eye grew wide in pain and blind panic. The fuck Zoro seemed to care though now realizing just how fully he had been fooled. There was a lot about of person that can be explained away with ease if they do things they typically wouldn't and especially if all your being wanted to believe it. Fears though...it hadn't been that long ago Usopp had shared the story with Zoro about Sanji's secret problem with bugs and more pointedly spiders between drunken chuckles. You just don't wake up one day cured.

Sanji's hands pulled at the swordsman's arms and his eye pleaded and Zoro relented a little only allowing the impostor to speak.

"Today, you saved me from drowning. I never had anyone care and I saw you looking at this one. I wanted to say thanks and give you what you wanted."

Zoro actually sputtered which caused the spider on the blanket to snicker amid the relief that the whole story was being revealed and the marimo had finally caught on. Although the fact he was scared of spiders was known by the swordsman at all made him re-think that hug he had promised Usopp.

"You're telling me YOU'RE spider?" Then he shook his head as if that fact was just a small insignificant detail. "You IDIOT! It wasn't his body I wanted! Well…not jus t. I wanted the whole thing! The real one!"

"This is his real body." Sanji purred as his fear subsided a bit. He ran a hand down the swordsman's chest despite his headlock. "Doesn't feel real? Isn't it a fun body?"

Zoro shoved off the man suddenly.

"That just makes it worse! Where is Sanji! If this is his body…then I…oh god. It is like I….and with his own body! Something…it's so fucked up! Is he alive? Safe?"

"But I love you."

Zoro looked over to the blond laying sprawled over the blankets long since forgetting the spider still sitting there, witnessing the full blown expression of forlorn and longing anguish that could only be displayed at seeing and hearing exactly what you want and desire but knowing it wasn't true. Wasn't the genuine article.

"I'm glad I could save you. You're welcome. But please, give him back. I don't want to hear those words right now. Not from you."

A tear started to roll down Sanji's face and Zoro couldn't help himself from wiping it away. He never wanted to see Sanji cry, even if it wasn't really him in there. A pissed off Sanji. An irate, irritated Sanji. Anything was better. Tears on this face…for some reason it made him feel weak.

"I'm sorry…"

The spider wasn't sure who or what it had been meant for but decided to accept the apology anyway even if it wasn't for him. Seeing the scope of Zoro's emotion play out before him and for him, it made so many things so clear in him mind.

This particular spider loved Zoro enough to earn Sanji's forgiveness and silent promise not to squash him later. Quite generous in his opinion.

Zoro was still wiping away the tears as Sanji lunged forward pushing Zoro down, quickly pinning him with a deep and passionate kiss. Zoro grunted and started to force the blond off him when the tongue in his mouth drew back momentarily and then surged back, then quickly retreated as the cooks teeth lightly grabbed Zoro's lower lip and pulled gently before releasing it.

None of the kisses today had been like that. This kiss held a similar passion to those but intent was clear. Domination. A challenge was being issued. A line drawn in the sand. I'm not going to go any further unless you can do better and I'm sure as not going to let you do whatever the hell you please. I'm going to take you however I want if you don't fight back.

So much in one kiss. He had never experienced one like it before so when the blond drew back with a tell tale smirk, no sign of tears, and began digging for a cigarette where his clothes had landed earlier, Zoro hadn't been surprised.

He was surprised what it meant though. The genuine article had just kissed him. Had kissed him and wasn't getting back into his clothes with disgust…instead getting a cigarette.

"How much do you know?"

Sanji took a deep drag and smirked. The spider hadn't even explained his weird swapping ability, giving the chef the option to lie and spare the swordsman the embarrassment of having revealed so much in front of him. Like hell he was taking that road, though.

"Pretty much all of it."

Zoro deserved the truth anyway.

"Oh…sorry then."

"No need for apologies. I saw pretty damn clearly what you did with my body asshole. I don't intend to let that go unanswered."

Zoro blanched as he remembered just what the chef would have witnessed him doing. He closed his eyes and expected the deserving barrage of kicks.

"You took me however you damn well pleased today, therefore starting now your body is mine."

"Huh?" The stupid look on the marimo's face caused Sanji to grin in spite of himself. He took another drag of the cigarette.

"I have no idea how to get back to the damn boat anyway and I'm sure you're not going to be any help in that department. It's dark. I'm naked. You fucked with me all day. Therefore, that ass is mine all night."

Zoro forced a challenging sneer upon what was momentarily a slip of elation.

"And what then…if you manage to make that happen?" His tone fully suggesting it wouldn't be easy to fulfill but certainly worth it should the chef succeed.

"We sleep. We go back to the ship. We start down this fucked up road of a relationship together."

Zoro's smile was blinding. It wasn't any declaration of love but coming from Sanji it was just as good.

Although what the ero-cook was doing now, his skilled hands were quickly rising to that point of good too. The cook apparently had something to prove as far as being a better lover than a wayward spider. Zoro already had no doubt he'd succeed.

An observing small spider smiled a tiny, bittersweet smile and skittered into the woods knowing at least Zoro seemed happy with getting what he really wanted. Even if it came in a roundabout way.


End file.
